David Boreanaz
David Paul Boreanaz (born May 16, 1969) is an American actor, best known for his role as Angel on the supernatural drama series Buffy the Vampire Slayer and Angel, and as Seeley Booth on the television comedy-crime drama Bones from 2005 to 2017. He currently portrays Jason Hayes in the CBS military drama series SEAL Team. Biography Early life David Boreanaz was born on May 16, 1969 in Buffalo, New York and grew up in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania, where his father, Dave Roberts, was a weatherman for ABC-owned WPVI-TV channel 6, and his mother, Patti Boreanaz, is a travel agent.David Boreanaz Biography (1971-) He is of Italian and Slovene descent (the surname Boreanaz is of Northern Italian origin).In Step With...David Boreanaz | PARADE Magazine He is Roman Catholic.USA WEEKEND Magazine Boreanaz attended high school at Malvern Preparatory School in Malvern, Pennsylvania, and went to college at Ithaca College in Ithaca, New York.http://fuse.ithaca.edu/122/ After graduating, Boreanaz moved to Hollywood, California to pursue an acting career. He has a sister, Beth Boreanaz, who is a history and math teacher at The Shipley School. Has been at The Shipley School for more than a decade. Career Boreanaz's first acting appearance was a guest spot on the hit American sitcom, Married... with Children, as Kelly's biker boyfriend. He was cast in the television series Buffy the Vampire Slayer, after encouragement from his first wife, Ingrid Quinn, to audition. In the cult series, he played the mysterious Angel, a vampire cursed with a soul as punishment for his past sins. The show became enormously successful and Boreanaz starred in a spin-off series, Angel, which gave the character a chance to evolve and concentrated on Angel's battle for redemption for the sins he committed before he regained his soul. He appeared on Buffy from 1997 to 1999, at which point he began starring in Angel, which ran until 2004, with some guest appearances on Buffy after his departure. Boreanaz's only starring role in a major theatrical film was in 2001's slasher horror film, Valentine, alongside Denise Richards and Katherine Heigl. In 2003, he appeared in the music video for singer Dido's "White Flag", and was the voice of Leon (Squall Leonhart) in the video game Kingdom Hearts, but he did not reprise his role in the sequel. In 2005, Boreanaz began starring opposite Emily Deschanel on the current prime time television series, Bones (2005–2017). He also appeared in These Girls, a Canadian film in which he played a biker; the film received a limited theatrical release in Canada in March 2006, after premiering at the Toronto Film Festival and the Vancouver International Film Festival. He has also starred in the independent films Mr. Fix it and Suffering Man's Charity (also called "Ghost Writer"), as well as the direct-to-DVD "The Crow: Wicked Prayer". In that same year, he also voiced Hal Jordan in the direct to video DC Comics animated feature Justice League: The New Frontier. In the season 3 finale of his TV series Bones, Booth is seen in his bathtub reading an issue of Green Lantern, the character he voiced in the Justice League: The New Frontier movie. As well as being a producer on Bones since its third season, Boreanaz also directed the episode "The Bones that Foam." This was his second time as a director; in Angel's fifth and final season Boreanaz directed the episode "Soul Purpose". In 2017, Boreanaz joins the regular cast as Jason in the upcoming CBS military drama series SEAL Team. Personal life Boreanaz lives in Los Angeles, California. He was married to Ingrid Quinn from June 7, 1997 to October 1999, and has been married to actress and model Jaime Bergman since November 24, 2001. He and Jaime have a son, Jaden Rayne, born May 1, 2002; their daughter, Bella Vita Bardot Boreanaz, was born on August 31, 2009. He is a fan of the Pittsburgh Steelers and the Philadelphia Flyers. In 2004, Boreanaz underwent reconstructive surgery on the ACL of his left knee, a result of a running injury he suffered in high school that was not fully corrected at that timehttp://archive.is/20120525225701/findarticles.com/p/articles/mi_m1608/is_7_21/ai_n14935498/. His recovery did not prevent Angel production from continuing, but did limit his mobility and physical activities in several episodes, including his directorial debut, Soul Purpose.Fury, David, "You're Welcome" (Commentary with David Fury), Angel: Season Five on DVD, Twentieth Century Fox, 2004. Filmography Films TV shows Video games Director External links * * *David Boreanaz at the Buffyverse Wiki *David Boreanaz at the SEAL Team *Cover story from Smoke Magazine (Spring, 2008) *Bullz-Eye.com interview (November 1, 2006) *the Globe & Mail interview (October 10, 2005) *MovieHole interview (May 13, 2004) *Huffington Post on Tiger's Dream (December 4, 2009) *David Boreanaz about his life and career References Category:Cast Category:Producer Category:Directors